disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Junkshop Appliances
The''' Junkshop Appliances''' are a collection of appliances in various states of disrepair picked up by Elmo St. Peter's to his parts shop. When Lampy asks Hanging Lamp about escaping, which after he responds to the Junkshop Appliances about that, he finds that hilarious. The Junkshop Appliances laugh as well, also finding that hilarious, and then, they, Hanging, Toaster and his gang each make their own protest as an answer to Lampy's question, by singing "It's a 'B' Movie". However, after the main protagonists rescue their friend Radio from getting his radio tubes out and about to be bought to Zeke (returning for them) by Elmo St. Peters by scaring him out cold (which is Lampy's idea), the B.H. calls out a jailbreak to almost the other Junkshop Appliances. Then, the Refrigerator break the door open with Quadreped protecting it, and he and almost all of the other Junkshop Appliances escaped from Elmo's private room to the rest of the Parts Shop to the outside of it, and they returned to their Masters' homes, as Toaster and his friends retrieve Radio and flee to the city. The Junkshop Appliances include: *A B.H. (B'low-'''h'orn) *A P.G. ('P'hono'g'''raph) *A T.V.R. ('T'ele'v'ision '''r'eceiver) with a dial for his eye, just like Radio, but also a broken screen for his mouth *A(n old) W.I. ('W'affle 'i'ron) with fangs *A T.L. ('T'able 'l'amp) with no shade *A T.R.C. ('T'ape 'r'e'c'''order) with cassettes with tangled tapes for arms(, which has a name that was going to be "(the) Tapeman" in the film, because of its humanoid appearance, except with two extra arms and no legs, and one of his button-like teeth that is golden. *A(n old) refrigerator *A(n old) range *An R.T.R.(T.P.) ('R'eel-'''t'o-'r'''eel( '''t'ape 'p'layer)) *A P.C.P. ('P'op'c'''orn '''p'opper) *An M.F. ('M'echanical 'f'an) with no grille *A P.C.S. ('P'en'c'''il '''s'harpener) with a pile of pencil sheddings for his tongue and a hole for his nose, that he sometimes has a pencil in *A C.P. ('C'offee ercolator) with a carved(-up) mouth and forks for arms(, which is possibly how he got his name: "(the) Coff(ee)man", because of his humanoid appearance, but with only one eye and no legs,) *Variously unseen E.T.C.s. ('E'x't'''ension '''c'ord'''s). There is also also a mish-mash to the group (who is named "(the) Joan Rivers Mish-mash"), which is a hybrid of a C.O., a gooseneck lamp, and a shaver. Although two other members to the gang, a B.D. ('B'low'd'''ryer) and an E.J. ('E'lectric '''j'ug) were going to be planned for the film, but they were never released. Trivia *In the Polish, German, and Latin Spanish dubs, the Mish-mash is male. *The Junkshop Appliances may be the inspiration for the reject bots from WALL-E. *In the book, the T.R. appears in the dump sequence. It is described as "mad" and "old" as a result of witnessing deaths. Gallery junkshop.png|The T.C.R. and the P.C.S. Bmovie.jpg|Kirby, Toaster and his gang inside the Range with the four of the Junkshop Appliances 180px-6202011769 56bd9380d2.jpg|Lampy, Kirby, Hanging Lamp and three of the Junkshop Appliances fifmd.png|The P.G. and the Refrigerator cadsf.png|The T.C.R. and one of the E.T.C.s Junkshop_appliances.jpg|Hanging Lamp with nine of the Junkshop Appliances ocpswf.png|The P.C.P., the M.F., and the T.L., the B.H. and the T.V.R. apdlw.png|Kirby and the Coffman bayk.png|Toaster, Lampy and Radio with four of the Junkshop Appliances mmcis.png|The Mish-mash vkkiswhf.png|The T.V.R., the P.C.S. the M.F., the B.H., the T.L. and the W.I. gfjasl.png|Hanging Lamp, Toaster and his gang inside the Range with four of the Junkshop Appliances txjziew.png|The T.C.R. and the M.F. vidke.png|The R.T.R.T.P., the P.C.P. and the W.I. gjak.png|The Range with Radio, Kirby and Lampy rjja.png|The T.L., the T.R., the P.C.P. and three of the E.T.C.s ickd.png|The Refrigerator, the T.R., the P.C.P., the P.C.S. the W.I., the T.L., the M.F. and the B.H. qedy.png|The B.H., the T.L. and the T.V.R. rdest.png|The Refrigerator, the M.F., the T.L., the W.I., the T.V.R. and the P.C.P. reft.png|The Refrigerator and the M.F. sab.png|The Refrigerator and the P.C.S. sgm.png|The Refrigerator and the P.C.P. shyu.png|The Refigerator and the T.R. tbvd.png|The R.T.R.T.P., the P.C.S., the B.H., the T.L., the M.F. and the Refrigerator See also *Blender *Hanging Lamp Category:The Brave Little Toaster characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Machines Category:Objects Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Crazy Characters